hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Magilla Gorilla
thumb|300px Magilla Gorilla is a character on The Magilla Gorilla Show that aired from 1964 to 1967. About Magilla Magilla spends his time languishing in the front display window of Melvin Peebles' pet shop, eating bananas and being a drain on the businessman's finances. Peebles marked down Magilla's price considerably, but Magilla was invariably only purchased for a short time, typically by some thieves who needed a gorilla to break into a bank or by an advertising agency looking for a mascot for their new product. The customers always ended up returning Magilla, forcing Peebles to refund their money. Magilla often ended episodes with his catchphrase "We'll try again next week." The only customer truly interested in obtaining the trouble-prone Magilla was a little girl named Ogee (pronounced "Oh Gee!"), but she was never able to persuade her parents to let her keep Magilla. His name comes from the Yiddish word megillah, which can translate as "crazy". His "birthday" is January 14. Filmography Television * The Magilla Gorilla Show (1964-1967) * Yogi's Gang as Magilla Ice (1973) * Wake, Rattle & Roll (1990–1991) ("Fender Bender 500" segment) * MetLife commercial - "Everyone" (2012) Films and Specials * Yogi's Ark Lark (1972) * Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) * The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) Guest Appearances * Yogi's Treasure Hunt - "The Moaning Liza" (1987) * Yogi's Treasure Hunt - "The Attack of Dr. Mars" (1987) * Yo Yogi! - "Jellystone Jam" (1991) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law: ** "Shaggy Busted" (2002) ** "Deadomutt, Part 2" (2003) ** "SPF" (2004) ** "Evolutionary War" (2005) ** "Free Magilla" (2005) ** "Mindless" (2005) ** "Juror in the Court" (2007) ** "The Death of Harvey" (2007) Casting History * Allan Melvin - from The Magilla Gorilla Show (1964) through Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) * Maurice LaMarche - Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2005) Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-21-07-32-57.png Screenshot 2015-07-21-07-32-48.png Screenshot 2015-07-21-07-32-38.png icegor.jpg 5351650579 d0552baa1d.jpg Thinker.jpg vlcsnap-2015-08-02-07h34m55s442.png Yo Yogi! Episode 3 - Watch Yo Yogi! Episode 3 online in high quality 2.mp4 001291443.jpg Yo Yogi! Episode 3 - Watch Yo Yogi! Episode 3 online in high quality 2.mp4 001276931.jpg Yo Yogi! Episode 3 - Watch Yo Yogi! Episode 3 online in high quality 2.mp4 001274632.jpg Yo Yogi! Episode 3 - Watch Yo Yogi! Episode 3 online in high quality 2.mp4 001299480.jpg Yo Yogi! Episode 3 - Watch Yo Yogi! Episode 3 online in high quality 2.mp4 000444280.jpg Yo Yogi! Episode 3 - Watch Yo Yogi! Episode 3 online in high quality 2.mp4 000234128.jpg Yo Yogi! Episode 3 - Watch Yo Yogi! Episode 3 online in high quality 2.mp4 000223993.jpg Yo Yogi! Episode 3 - Watch Yo Yogi! Episode 3 online in high quality 2.mp4 000219337.jpg Yo Yogi! Episode 3 - Watch Yo Yogi! Episode 3 online in high quality 2.mp4 000215848.jpg Yo Yogi! Episode 3 - 000239.jpg Yo Yogi! Episode 3 - 000874.jpg Yo Yogi! Episode 3 - 002368.jpg Yo Yogi! Episode 3 - 002607.jpg In Other Languages * Brazilian Portuguese: Maguila, o Gorila * Spanish: Maguila Gorila * Japanese: ゴリラのゴンちゃん (Gorira no Gon-chan) * Finnish: The same as in English * Hungarian: Magilla Gorilla * Italian: Magilla Gorilla * Polish: Goryl Magilla (pronouncing with double "l") * Persian: گوريل انگوري (Gooril angoori) - Gooril angoori is Grape Ape External Links * "Even gorillas love sasparilla"- A fanfic Category:Characters Category:Yogi Bear Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Animals Category:Wacky Races 2017 Cameos Category:The Funtastic Index Category:The Magilla Gorilla Show Category:Magilla Gorilla